


Can I have this dance?

by fandomtrash2611



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [14]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Chloe is in danger, Confessions, Dancing, Deckerstar - Freeform, Devil eyes, Dinner, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Luci's Wings are back, Lux - Freeform, On a case, Wings, hostage, kiss, night at a party, tw rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Fanfiction #14 of the "100 ways to say 'I Love You' writing challenge"
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Deckerstar
Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1278701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Can I have this dance?

It was late and there was no news on their suspect who sat by the grand table, chatting with some women. Lucifer watched the Detective from the bar. She looked beautiful, wearing a red cocktail dress, black high heels and her hair slightly curly and open. Stunning was the only word he found to describe her. She had told him about this case and that they were invited to this party to talk to the lawyer. Yet Chloe hadn’t made a move since she had her own suspicions and simply wanted to watch him for now. He was a suspect in some cases of rape and murder. Yet Chloe wasn’t sure he was the one they were looking for. Lucifer couldn’t really concentrate on the case because he simply watched the Detective. He hadn’t made a move and told her how he felt about her though. Maze had advised him to do so,  Amenadiel had, even Ella, but he simply was afraid that it would be too soon. That she wouldn’t want him. Him, the Devil.  Also since she didn’t knew his true face yet. He knew he had to tell her, but he was simply too afraid to get rejected by her.  Their suspect moved and headed to the toilettes . Lucifer took the opportunity, grabbed his glass of Scotch and stepped to her.

“How are things going Detective?”

“Pretty slow. I’m not sure who is it and yet I still have my doubts it the lawyer. I guess I’m stuck with this one Lucifer”, she confessed and had a sip of her champagne.

“Don’t think so much about it”, he said. “Trust your gut. This usually works for you, doesn’t it? ”

“Yes, but my gut doesn’t tell me anything at the moment.”

“Then we’ll figure it out together, like  usual .”

The music changed and a slow song was on.  He put her glass on the table and his drink and pulled her up, leading her to the dance floor. 

“What are you doing?”

“Please dance with me”, he said and started swaying around with her.

Chloe smiled and then gave in and enjoyed herself quite a lot. He had rested his strong hands on her hip and softly mumbled to her about the case while he danced with her.

“So what do we know about the suspect?”, he asked then.   
“He’s a lawyer, most clients are companies or rich people. He never lost a case. He’s married and has two children. Two girls at the age of 10 and 12.”

“Yes, and?”, he said and grinned.

“Well he’s our suspect”, she answered confused and looked at his smiling face.

“Tell me more about the murder.”

“Three women. Raped, murdered and tortured.”

“Exactly”, he grinned.

“Lucifer what is it that you wanted to say?”

“He did not kill our women”, he said quite sure.

“Why did you think that?”

“He’s gay. He’s not interested in women.”

“How do you know?”

“I did my research myself. He’s married to a guy. For nearly five years now. And he’s quite attracted to me”, he said.

Chloe laughed and then looked a bit shocked at him.

“You did not sleep with our suspect, did you?”

“How about we look for our real suspect now?”

“Lucifer, this was unprofessional.”

“Please, it helped us with the case, did it? And I did not sleep with him, just teased him a bit.”

“You’re unbelievable”, she said still a bit shocked. “But then it did help.”

He guided her from the dancefloor back to the place at the bar and handed Chloe  her  drink. She took a sip from her champagne and they talked about the case. Lucifer tried to not get distracted by her and after a while excused himself to head to smoke. Meanwhile Chloe emptied her drink and headed to the toilettes. She refreshed her lipstick and then headed outside again. She didn’t find him at the bar, so Chloe decided to head outside to him. 

“Lucifer”, she mumbled and looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

She suddenly felt sick and swooned. Two strong arms held her and she thought for a moment that it was Lucifer. He guided her to her car and helped her inside. Chloe knew he was right to go home if she felt like this. She closed her eyes for a moment while he got in and started the car.

“I need to pop by the precinct. Get the files for this case.   
“No love, we’ll not go to the station”, an unfamiliar voice said and she looked at the man beside her.

Even through her foggy mind, she knew who it was. It was the man who had killed the other women. And now it was her turn. Shit... She tried to get out but he had locked the doors and was already driving. 

“No... Let me out”, she mumbled. “Lucifer... No....”

After his smoke, he headed to the toilette as well and then back to the bar. But Chloe didn’t return. Where was she? It couldn’t take her that long, could it? He tried to call her phone, but she didn’t answer. Maybe she was waiting by the car, or maybe she was outside? Lucifer headed outside  once more,  but she wasn’t there as well. What was going on? Where was she? Quite nervous he looked if anyone was nearby before he spread his wings and flew off. It was quite strange but still a familiar feeling. He stopped by the precinct but he only found Ella in her lab.

“Hey, was Chloe here?”

“No, I thought you two were...”

She made a meaningful gesture and he laughed.

“No, she just vanished. I’m a bit worried.”   
“Maybe she’s home?”

“Hm... That’s my next stop. Thanks Ella”, he hurried outside and to Chloe’s and Mazes’ place.

The Detective wasn’t there. He just found the Demon and the little offspring.

“Lucifer, what are you doing here?”, Maze asked while Trixie slept on her lap.

“I’m looking for Chloe, is she here?”

“I thought you two  were out for this case?”

“We were but she just disappeared. She’s not at the station, not here, not at my place, I can’t reach her on the phone. I’m worried Maze.”

“Maybe she was just sick of you and tried to get away?”, she said and he could tell that she was still a bit mad at him for his earlier row with her about Chloe. “I’m sure Decker is fine”, she then said when she saw the angry look of him.

“But why can’t I reach her and why is she gone from one minute to the other?”

“You don’t think something has happened to her, do you?”

“I hope not.”

Chloe woke up on a huge bed. Her hands where in handcuffs and she only wore her underwear. Her head hurt, her mouth was dry and she still had problems seeing. Where was she? The Detective looked around. The room was tiny and dark except a small light on the bedside table. There was a window, but wooden boards where bolted in front of it so she couldn’t look outside. There was an old and battered armchair with her dress on it and shoes nearby, also a large dresser by the door. Chloe got up and headed to the door. It was locked.  Of course, it would be locked, she told herself.

“Damn it!”, she mumbled.

Exhausted and still a bit dizzy Chloe sat by the bed on the floor and waited. What was going on? She just hoped that Lucifer would notice that she was gone. Meanwhile she just hoped that her kidnapper would leave her alone.

Lucifer got more and more nervous. He heard nothing from her and no one had seen her. About two hours later he decided to call Dan.

“What do you want?”

“I need your help Daniel.”

“Why would you need my help? Is this one of your jokes again? I’m sick of it.”

“It’s Chloe!”, Lucifer said before the other man could hung up.

“What about her? Is she in danger?”

“She vanished from the party. I can’t reach her and searched everywhere for her. She’s gone and I’ve a bad feeling about this.”

“What?!”, Dan shouted at the other end. “You promised to keep her safe!”

“I was just out to smoke and she was on the toilette I don’t understand how this could have happened!”, Lucifer defended himself but also knew he was right.

If something had happened to her, he would never forgive himself. 

“Will you help me find her?”

“Where you out with her car?”

“Yes”, Lucifer confirmed.

“Then we can track her car. I’m still near the station.”

“I'll meet you there in 10 minutes”, Lucifer said and hung up.

He hurried down to his car and drove through the city to the precinct. He didn’t care how many traffic rules he broke he just had to find her.

“Any news?", he asked the moment he saw Detective Douche at his desk.

“I found her car”, Dan confirmed. “Let’s go.”

Lucifer obeyed and they hurried outside to Dan’s car and made their way outside the city to some old houses that where only inhabited by some homeless people. Chloe’s car was parked near a small road between two people. 

“Is she here?”

“I’m not sure. Would be rather stupid by our kidnapper to park here and leave her here somewhere”, Dan said and yet he pulled his gun and they looked through the old houses. 

They found nothing except some tire marks that lead back to the city. Only when they wanted to leave, Lucifer noticed an old CCTV camera by the road.

“Is this still working?”, he asked the Detective.

“I don’t know but it’s worth a shot.”

They headed back to the station and looked for the CCTV footage. They found something. About an hour earlier, they saw a car leave the abandoned houses. Dan made a note of the license plate and immediately looked for the owner of the car while Lucifer looked through the tape once more. 

“Daniel!”, he said excited when he found something before the car had left. 

Dan looked at  it wand was shocked as well. The man had dragged her body from her car to his and had put her in the trunk. She didn’t resist and maybe she was drugged.

“That’s our guy then.”

Dan organized some colleagues to come with him and Lucifer and after they had found the car – they drove off once more. 

Time seemed to stood still and Chloe got more and more nervous. Then – when she didn’t  expect it – the door opened and a man entered. 

“You’re awake”, he said. “That’s good.”

She knew him. From the party. She had seen him from the bar. He had stood with a young woman and had watched her and Lucifer now and then. Apparently, this was the man they had looked for. Shit... He stepped closer and looked at her, still sitting by the bed.

“You are fucking beautiful”, he mumbled. “Get up.”

She tried but the sedative still hadn’t faded so she once more was dizzy. He grabbed her arm roughly and got her up. 

“I said get the fuck up! Now... You have to listen to me love. This will make things way easier for you.” He stepped to the dresser where a bottle of water was now placed and after a few moments handed her a glass. “Drink!”, he ordered once more and Chloe obeyed since she was thirsty. “Good girl.”

He leaned forward and tried to kiss her, but she looked away so that his lips  on ly brushed her cheek. He grumbled and stepped a bit away.

“We have to work on this”, he grumbled. “Turn around dear. I  wanna see all of you.”

She obeyed and stumbled a bit since she felt even more dizzy again. Had he once more laced her drink? He laughed a bit.

“I can see why he looked at you the whole night. You are a beautiful woman and so intelligent. You had a good gut feeling, that the lawyer was not the murderer. Yet you couldn’t see that it was me. Even though all the evidence was there. Get on the bed”, he ordered then but Robin hesitated.

He sighed and stepped closer again. His hit was unexpected and it hurt her while she stumbled against the bed and fell half on it. His big and rough hands grabbed her and tossed her on the mattress before he climbed on her and held her. She struggled but it wouldn’t help. His weight pressed her into the mattress and she could barely breathe due to it. From somewhere he got some more handcuffs and cuffed her to the bedpost so she couldn’t move. He did the same with her feet before he kissed her and got off of her again. His kiss was disgusting and she had a hard time not to throw up. He tasted of cigarettes, cheap booze and beer and his breath smelled rotten.

“Let’s have a bit of fun Detective”, he said and rummaged in the drawers of the dresser before he turned back to her.

Chloe tried to get free and struggled against the handcuffs but it was no good. The metal only bite in her flesh and it hurt. A minute later he was by her side again, getting rid of his t-shirt and then started to let his hand glide over her body. She closed her eyes and wished that at least this would be over soon. His hands touched her everywhere before she once more could feel the mattress dip under his weight and he was over her. 

“Look at me”, he ordered but Chloe didn’t. “Look at me,  you stupid bitch!”, he shouted and hit her again before she obeyed. “That’s better. Now... You know no one will find you here, do you?” Chloe nodded with tears in her eyes. “ So I’m  gonna enjoy all this immensely before we have to part my dear. But this time I’ll take requests. What are you up to? Some games, some rough doggy style, some vanilla?” Chloe stayed silent. “Well I’ll opt for something then.”

He undid her cuffs on her ankles and turned her on her stomach. She struggled again but he continued unbothered by her actions. She could hear him getting up and grabbing something again before he was up on the bed, sitting half on her and putting her struggles to an end. His hands moved from her hips to her breasts and he opened her bra. His hands pushed her up and, on her knees, before he was behind her, cutting the material off of her. He tossed the pieces away and then cupped her breasts with his hands while he pulled her against his chest and kissed her neck.

“ So fucking beautiful”, he mumbled by her ear and inhaled her scent. “I wanted this for some weeks now. You’re always looking so stunning, even at work”, he admitted.

He had watched her, it shot through her head while she silently cried under his touches and kisses. His hands moved to her panties and he rubbed himself against her before he pulled them down, shoved her into the mattress again and was gone. What was going on? She could feel his hands pulling the fabric down her legs and then away while his kisses followed his moves before he was gone completely. She looked around and tried to see what was going on, but she couldn’t properly. He was by the drawer again, back turned. She could feel him return a few minutes later when he kneeled on the bed beside her again. Then there was it. The stinging sensation of pain when something hot dripped on her back. She moaned in pain.  Shit... What was this?

“Do you enjoy it?”, he asked and then showed her a candle. “Pleasure and pain. A favorite of mine.”

He once more dripped some wax all over her body, then he started to burn her with the fire. It hurt and Chloe tried to get free but he was too heavy. After a while he stopped and was gone again. Chloe cried silently and just hoped that someone would find her soon. 

The moment Dan stopped the car in front of an old building, Lucifer was out and upstairs. He didn’t care about the procedure, he just wanted to find her in time before anything would happen to her. He could hear Dan shout his name but he was already upstairs and made his way to the flat on top. Lucifer knocked down the door and followed the screams to a room in the back.

“Chloe!”, he shouted and wanted to open the door to the room but it was locked as well.

Once more he knocked it down and stormed inside. There she was. Naked and chained to the bed with some handcuffs. The man was over her, half naked as well and was startled by his entrance. Immediately though he got up and stormed to Lucifer, a gun in his hand. 

“Lucifer!”, she shouted his name to warn him when their rapist fired a shot.

Since Chloe was present and he was quite a good shot, the bullet nicked his arm and he grumbled in pain and anger.

“Not a good idea”, he said in his dark, threatening voice and let his eyes glow a bit. 

The other man stumbled back in fear and Lucifer was by him a second later, hitting him hard so that the men let fall his gun before he pressed him against the wall.

“What are you?!”, the man shouted when he now fully saw his devil eyes.

“The Devil”, Lucifer said honestly and hit the man again.

He was not only angry but proper mad at the man who had done all these things,  and in the end had taken his Detective and harmed her.

“You will pay for your sins. I’ve a nice place reserved in Hell for scum like you!”, Lucifer threatened him again when he heard Dan and the others arrived and they pulled him away from their suspect.

“ Mr Haig, you’re arrested for the murder and rape of three women and the abduction of a police detective”, Dan said while handcuffing him. “Get him out of my sight!”, he ordered and the other ones got him away.

Lucifer meanwhile had hurried to the bed where Chloe was. She still yanked at the cuffs. Her wrists where bloody and she cried.

“Chloe... Chloe, please”, he said softly. “Stop hurting yourself”, he said while he stepped beside her and kneed on the bed. “Daniel do you’ve a key for these things?”, Lucifer asked even though he would have been able to rip them off.

Dan hurried and uncuffed his ex-wife. One of the men had got him a blanket he now gave to Chloe. He wrapped her into it and pulled her to his chest. She still sobbed and he could see that she was ashamed. 

“Please, Detective, calm down. We’re here. All is fine.”

“Lucifer...”, she mumbled his name. “Please get me home.”

He nodded and picked her up. She didn’t protest and snuggled closer while he carried her outside and to the car. Dan ordered for the others to secure the crime scene and followed him downstairs. Lucifer sat with Chloe in the back who didn’t let go of him. Dan watched his ex-wife with the rear-view-mirror. 

“Chloe... We will go to the hospital. I want you checked and we need some pictures from your injuries for the upcoming court case”, Dan said.

“Alright”, she mumbled.

Lucifer stayed silent since he knew it was necessary but he didn’t leave her side. After she was threated, he got her home. He helped her upstairs to her bedroom and tucked her into bed.

“Thank you”, Chloe then said and softly smiled at him. 

“No need to thank me. I got you into this situation.”

“Why would you say that?”

“I left you and he sneaked up on you. I’m so sorry for what he did to you Detective.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.”

“Alright... If you need anything Detective, just call me and I’ll be there.”

He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek before he headed to the door.

“Lucifer!”, she shouted and he stopped. 

“Yes Detective?”

“Will you stay?”, she asked and looked at him scrutinizing. “Please.”

“Alright.”

This night Lucifer stayed in the armchair by her bed, watching her sleep and helping her through her nightmare’s. 

It took some time but Chloe got better and soon was back at work. It was late on a Friday night when Chloe visited Lucifer at his club. He sat at his piano, had a drink, smoked and watched the people around him. She stepped to him and he smiled.

“Detective! How nice to see you. What can I do for you?”

“I just came by to say hello and wanted to ask if you’re up for dinner?”

“Sounds good to me”, he said, stood up and grabbed his jacket. “Where to?”   
They headed to dinner in a nice Italian place nearby. It was late when they returned and he offered her a drink at his place. They headed upstairs and he opened them a bottle of wine while she sat on the comfortable huge sofa. Lucifer turned on some calm music and sat beside her.

“How are you?”

“I’m good. Even after all that had happened.”

“I’m glad to hear that.”

The silence between them was a bit uncomfortable and Chloe listened to the music instead. It was a calm song and she knew it. Lucifer had played it before. 

“Detective”, he then said and she looked him in the eye. “Can I have this dance?”

“I’d love to”, she said and he helped her up and danced with her. 

It was perfect and Chloe felt safe with him. It reminded her of the night with the case. He had distracted her thoughts and so now. 

“Thank you for everything”, she once more said and looked at him.

“Your welcome Detective.”

For the rest of the evening, they danced and he could feel a slight change between them and knew that things with her were going the right way. She was his and didn’t even know it yet. He pulled her closer, her head rested at his chest and he rested her head on hers.

“I love you Chloe Decker”, he mumbled.

Chloe smiled at his chest before she looked at him. Now he wasn’t sure if it had been a good idea to tell her but her smiled told him differently. Without another word she stood on tiptoes and pressed her soft lips on his. Things were even more perfect now and both knew it.


End file.
